ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
SpongeBob SquarePants
Genndy Tartakovsky's SpongeBob SquarePants '''is an upcoming 2016 American CGI animated 3D adventure-comedy family movie from Sony, Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation that will be released on June 5, 2016. The film stars the voices of Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, Peter Browngardt as Patrick Star, Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles, Amy Adams as Sandy Cheeks, Lori Alan as Pearl, Adam Sandler as Mr. Krabs, Doug Lawrence as Plankton, Debra Jo Rupp as Mrs. Puff, Patrica Heaton as Karen and a specal guest star... Meghan Trainor as Plankette. Plot After being sucked into a portal to Manhattan, SpongeBob(Tom Kenny) and his friends must find a way back home to Bikini Bottom with the help of David(Jason Dolley), Venessa(Bridgit Mendler) and there 8 year old son Nick(Logan Morean) from an evil bad guy name Robert(Finesse Mitchell). Cast Sea Creatures *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants/Gary the Snail *Peter Browngardt as Patrick Star *Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles *Amy Adams as Sandy Cheeks *Lori Alan as Pearl *Adam Sandler as Mr. Krabs *Doug Lawrence as Plankton *Debra Jo Rupp as Mrs. Puff *Patrica Heaton as Karen *Meghan Trainor as Plankette, Plankton's Ex-Girlfriend. Human * Jason Dolley as David Williams * Bridgit Mendler as Venessa Williams * Logan Morean as Nick Williams * Finesse Mitchell as Robert the Bad Guy * Madison McKinley, Meg Phillips as Models * Terry Crews, Kevin Michael Richardson as Cops * Mark Doherty as Bluetooth Businessman * Taylor Swift, Julie Chang as Newscasters * Jesica Ahlberg as Young Woman * Sean Kingston as a Guy In Plaid Shirt * Victor Pagan as Bum * Cody Simpson as Cabbie * Adria Baratta as Anjelou Employee * Sofia Vergara as Odile * Paula Pizzi as Odile's Mother * Brick Jackson as Waiter * Julianna Rigoglioso as Little Sister * Deria Rae Figlo as Blonde Sister * Bradley Gosnell as Toy Salesperson * Heidi Armbruster, Finnerty Steeves as Toy Store Parents * John Speredakos as Parent With Girls * Lillian Ellen Jones as Kicking Girl * Brody Rose, Alex Hall as Skatboard Kids * Jojo Gonzalez as Fao Custodian * Sean Ringgold as Inmate Bubba * Mario D'Leon as Bubba's Inmate Friend * Josh Peck, Flo Rida, Liz Smith, Ben Stiller, Katy Perry, Joan Rivers as Party Guest Music Soundtrack ''Music from and Inspired by Genndy Tartakovsky's SpongeBob SquarePants','' the soundtrack of the film,it will be released on May 26, 2016. Becky G, Owl City & Austin Mahone contributed an original song titled "Great Day", which is played at the film's credits. ' No. Title........................................................Music''' # "Great Day"............................................Becky G featuring Owl City & Austin Mahone # "I Don't Like It, I Love It".........................Flo Rida featuring Robin Thicke & Verdine White # "I'm Ready To Go"..................................David Guetta featuring Neyo # "Unbelievable" .......................................Owl City featuring Hanson # "Take It Home".......................................One Direction # "3"..........................................................Britney Spears # "Good Time"..........................................Owl City featuring Carly Rae Jepsen Trivia *The movie will be in 3D! *SpongeBob and his friends are going to have some great new adventures in New York! *From the directors of The Smurfs. *The movie will be a whole computer-animated! Music Video * Great Day: By Becky G feat. Owl City & Austin Mahone (from SpongeBob SquarePants) * I Don't Like It, I Love It: By Flo Rida feat. Robin Thicke & Verdine White (from SpongeBob SquarePants) * I'm Ready To Go: By David Guetta feat. Neyo (from SpongeBob SquarePants) Credits * Directed by: Genndy Tartakovsky * Produced by: Pam Marsden, p.g.a. * Screenplay by: Glenn Berger * Story by: Erica Rivinoja & John Francis Daley * Based on the Series "SpongeBob SquarePants" Created by: Stephen Hillenburg * Tom Kenny * Peter Browngardt * Rodger Bumpass * Amy Adams * Lori Alan * Adam Sandler * Mr. Lawrence * Debra Jo Rupp * Patrica Heaton * Meghan Trainor * Executive Producers: Phil Lord, Cale Boyter * Co-Producer: Jennie Monica * Music by: Mark Mothersbaugh * Editor by: Robert Fisher, Jr * Production Designer: Justin K. Thompson * Visual Effects Supervisor: Peter G. Travers * Art Director: Dave Bleich * Character Designer: Craig Kellman * Head of Story: Brandon Jeffords * Head of Layout: James Williams * Senior Animation Supervisor: Peter Nash * Supervising Animators: Alan Hawkins, Kevin Webb, Tim Pixton * Digital Producer: Mandy Kisthard-Tankenson, '''Production Manager: '''Christina DeSilva Rowell * CGI Supervisors: R. Stirling Duguid, Michell Ford, Cameron Langs, Michell Lasker = * Casting by: Mary Hidalgo * Digutal Production Manager: Garrick McLaughlin Story * Story APMs: Dana Belben, Debbie Vergellino * Story Artists: Ian Abando, Jack Hsu, Elizabeth Ito, Jennifer Kluska, Denise Nagisa Koyama, Jassica L. Marshall * Script Coordinator: Blake Berger Art Department * Art Department APM: Kevin Noel * Visual Development: Dean Gordon, Samantha Kallis, Jerry Loveland, Pete Oswald, Aaron Spurgeon, Seonna Hong, Michael Kurinsky, Andre Medina, Chris Reccardi, Chris Turnham * 3D Visual Development: John Butiu, Ernie Rinard, Todd Pilger, Omar Smith, Chad Stewart Editorial * Editorial APM: Gredel Berrios-Calladine * Associate Editor: Paul Chandler Carrera * First Assistant Editor: Gregory F. Plotts * Assistant Editors: Tony Ferdinand, Darrian M. James * Coordinator: Devin O. Anderson = * Imagery and Animation by: Sony Pictures Imageworks Inc., Culver City, California ''' Modeling * Modeling Supervisor: '''Marvin Kim * Lead Modeler: Marcos Caleb Kang * Modelers: Yehjean Kim, Mark Krentz, Taehyun Park, Yohan Bang, Joy Chung, Jungeun Park, Steven Browning, Eric Neill, Nelson Sousa Character Setup * Character Setup Supervisor: Joseph DiLallo * Character Setup Body Lead: Peter Tieryas * Character Setup TD's: Timothy Coleman, Dwayne Lance Elahie, Vadim Kiyaev, Ryan Roberts, George Saavedra Layout * 3D Stereoscopic Supervisor: Von Willeams * Layout APM: Jules Christina Eschliman * Rough Layout Artists: Jose Enrique Astacio Jr., Tom Bruno Jr., Stephane Couture, Letia Lewis, Bradley Mauro, Donald Reich, Billy Tai, Brian Walters * Final Layout Lead: Emi Tahira * Final Layout Artists: Linh Nguyen Chan, Daniel Erickson, Hajime Ogata, Eric Peterson * Stereo Layout Artists: Alyssa Brule, Ellery Ortiz, Maryam H. Zadeh * Layout Coordinator: Benjamin Miller Animation * Animation APM: Timothy Loughran * Animators: Jean-Francois Barthelemy, Manuel Almela, Julie Bernier Gosseln, David Blais, Brendan Body, Shad Bradbury, Gustavo Calle, Anna Cardillo, Carlos Carvajal Garcia, Andrea Castagnoli, Wasley Chandler, Joey Chang, Eric Cheung, Benjamin Cinelli, Alessandro Ciucci, Shawn Clark, Ana Cobos Obrero, Jocelyn Cofer * Animation Coordinators: Amanda Hui, Sam Marks Character Pipeline * Character Pipeline Supervisor: Stefan Herz * Character Pipelin TDs: Tim Brade, Stefaan Contreras, Sean Corzo, Dhruv Aditya Govil, Alex Redsar Lampila, Kyle McGinnis, Jessica Monteiro, John Patrick Lighting & Compositing * Lighting APM: Kristy Lynn Fortier * Lead Lighting Artists: Ben Aguillon, Alan Zhongnan Chen, Thomas Hollier, Mike Jiang, Kurt Judson, Joosten Kuypers, Arun Ram-Mohan * Lighting & Compositing Artists: Jon Aghassian, Brian Adams, Mick Ogun Alkan, Thai Bach, Alfredo R Barcia, Lynn Basas, Brooka Beane, Richard Bell, Brian Blasiak, Roger Chao, Joshua Chapel, Arun P. Chidambaram, Jared Brient, Simon Carlile, Blandine Chanteur, Lester James Chung, Bertrand Cordier, Joseph A. Creswell, Sean D'Souza, Thomas Devorsine, Dale Drummond, Ryan Duhaime, Yann Dupont, Brent Elliott, Christine Gatchalian, Mark Gelfuso, Pooya Ghobadpour, Nakia McGlynn, Jim McLean, Sarah Moore * Lighting Coordinators: Chrissy Callahan, Kayla Franklin, Brittany Stine, Johnna Todesco, Jennifer S. Williams Effects Animation * Effects Animation Supervisor: Theodor Harris Vandernoot * Effects Animation Lead: Joseph Cavanaugh * Effects Animators: Jeffrey Benjamin, Steve Blakey, Katherine Bouglai, Nigel Broad, Andy Byrne, Antoine Durr, Maria Giannakouros, Kiel Gnebba, James M. Goodman, Dipankar Goswamy, Andrew Hofman Chris Kazmier, Seunghyuk Kim, Franklin Londin, Nikki Makar * Effects Animation Coordinators: Dan Cortez Cloth & Hair * Cloth & Hair Supervisor: Mark E.A. De Sousa * Cloth & Hair APM: Amy R. Gordon * Cloth & Hair Leads: Ed Siomacco Jr, Dustin Wicke, Chris Yee * Cloth & Hair Artists: Jeffrey Bernstein, Neil Atkins, Daniel Camp, Simon Corbaux, Thomas Helman, Rob House, Katya Isichenko, Hannah Lees-Kent, Jance Lew Mini-Movies in 3D * Gary Takes A Bath (3D Version) * Reef Blower (3D Version) * The Sponge & The New Burger (3D Version) * Pizza Delivery (3D Version) Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:2016 Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Sony Pictures Category:Sony Category:Comedy Category:Computer-animated Category:3D Category:Real-D 3D Category:Family Category:Children's films Category:2016 films Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Adventure Category:Feature film Category:3D animation Category:Family films